Regrets
by Yami's Dark Side
Summary: What will happen when Yami loves Yugi but anzu love Yami what will happen? Who will win the deul to the death in the shadow realm?


YD: this will be the first chapter of regrets

HS:Cookies to all my revewiers

Dedicated to Chaz, yamiyugi'sgirl13, Yufa Gale Kurata Yagami, ancient egyptian princess, Hikari's-dark-side-, Feebeefi, WolfGirl90, dontmesswithYami, Sami Ryou's Hikari, and Kat1132.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I never, ever will. (cries)

Disclaimer: I own Y

**Stay With Me Always?**

It was June fourth, Yugi's seventeenth birthday. Yami fiddled with his gift that was in his pocket, watching Yuugi laughing with his friends. He planned to ask Yugi a very special question later. A little preoccupied, he didn't notice Yugi watching him. Yugi excused himself from his friends and made his way to Yami. He stood there silently, waiting for Yami to come back from wherever he was. He didn't. Pouting slightly, he jumped onto Yami's back.

"Yami… is anyone home?" Yami groaned.

"Was that entirely necessary?"

"Well, you were ignoring me and staring off into space, so yeah. It was pretty necessary."

"You're lucky that I love you, tenshi." Yugi laughed.

"I suppose you want revenge now, don't you?" He didn't miss the smirk on Yami's face.

"Revenge is sweet." He grabbed his hikari, pinned him to the floor, and relentlessly tickled him. "But your laughter is sweeter."

"S-stop, Y-Yami. You w-win." Yami smirked.

"I claim my victory prize then." He leaned down and captured his hikari's lips in a gentle kiss. Yugi immediately responded.

"Get a room!" Yami got off of Yugi and helped him up.

"Baka tomb robber." Yami muttered.

"Cheer up, Yami." He smiled at Yugi.

"You cheer me up everyday. Simply seeing you brings joy to my heart."

"Sappy, aren't you?" Malik asked. Honda, Otogi, Marik, and Bakura snickered.

"Ignore them, Yami." Jounouchi suggested.

"I'd say more like a hopeless romantic." Bakura added.

"Can I talk to you alone, Yugi?" Yami asked ignoring the sounds Marik and Bakura were making.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." Once they were in his room, Yami closed the door.

"I have something very important to ask you, Yugi." His hikari just looked at him, waiting. Yami kneeled on the floor in front of him and reached into his pocket. "Before I ask you, I just want you to know I'll always love you." Yami took a breath. "When I net you, I wanted to hold you forever. I tried to forget, but I couldn't. So Yuugi, will you marry me and stay with me always?" Yugi grinned.

"Definitely, Yami." His yami smiled back and pulled out his gift. Yugi took the small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. Small amethysts formed a heart on a gold band. "It's beautiful."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." Yami slipped the ring onto Yugi's ring finger. "Aishiteru, aibou." He kissed his aibou gently, wanting to savor the moment.

"Aishiteru, Yami."

"Let's go tell the others about us." Yugi smiled. "How about as a game?"

"Guessing game?" Yami nodded. "Let's go." Chuckling, the newly engaged couple stepped into the living room, ready to announce their good news. Bakura saw them first.

"From the look on their faces, I'm guessing something good has happened." Bakura muttered.

"Everyone, we've got a special announcement to make." Yugi said, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Are you pregnant?" Marik joked. Bakura smirked and Seto hid a smile.

"Baka." Yami growled. Yugi ignored Marik and continued.

"You guys are going to have to guess it first."

"His name is Yugi for a reason." Jounouchi muttered.

"Erm… did you get in bed together yet?" Honda asked. Yugi blushed. Yami's eye twitched. He looked like he was going to murder someone, maybe Honda. Honda noticed the look Yami was giving him and turned away. Otogi snickered, knowing Yami respected Yugi's wishes too much to hurt him. Seto noticed the ring on Yugi's finger that wasn't there beforer

"You're getting married." He stated.

"Thank Ra that this room isn't full of idiots." Yami muttered.

"Is that legal?" Malik asked. Otogi shrugged. Yami coughed lightly, not answering.

After an hour, the party ended. Yami and Yugi stood in the doorway, waving goodbye to their friends. When they were out of sight, Yami carried Yugi to his room. He dropped Yugi onto the bed and snuggled next to him. Yami admired his aibou for a second.

"You're beautiful, you know that, aibou?" He whispered. Yugi blushed. "You also look cute when you blush." He added teasingly. Yugi blushed harder. Yami gripped Yugi's hips and pulled him closer.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, tensing up somewhat. Yami breathed in his hikari's scent, strawberries.

"I'll never do anything without your consent, aibou. Remember that." Yugi relaxed and allowed Yami to nuzzle his neck.

"I trust you, Yami." He said softly.

"I'm glad you do. I love you, tenshi." Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered. Yami kissed the corner of his hikari's mouth. Yugi turned his head so Yami's kiss fell on his lips.

"Goodnight, tenshi." Yugi fell asleep with a smile on his face, expression serene. Yami snaked his arm around Yugi's waist, a light but possessive grip. He watched Yugi sleep for a few minutes. Soon, he fell asleep too, lulled by Yugi's soft breathing.

The newly engaged couple had no idea what would be happening to them soon.

"I'll be waiting for my revenge, little Yugi." A menacing female voice whispered.

**Owari**

YD: Okay, I think I broke a few laws here, but I think it's a good story otherwise.

HS: We live in the Canada so we have oh-so-straight Bush.

YD: No gay marriage. (points to Bush who is behind sound-proof glass) He can't send us to jail though.

HS: Review please!

YD: The sequel will be called, _Revenge_. (cough cough) I think you can guess who is out for revenge. It will be posted soon.


End file.
